


Really bad trip.

by Destianne



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad English, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Self-Destruction, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bad grammar, omg you now know everything why bother reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destianne/pseuds/Destianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is art student living in New York and well he's... Grantaire. So Enjolras is not really worried that a guy is not answering his phone and ignores knocking. He decides to storm into his apartment and it's not that shocking that R passed out on the floor.<br/>Except it's not alcohol this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really bad trip.

Grantaire lost this war. He lied on the floor of his tiny art studio, shaking and crying and he begged for all this to stop. But it hasn't and he hated himself for taking that stupid opium in the first place.

His body temperature was way over 105 degrees for last two hours. He tred to take ibuprofen or something, but bad trip took him to his knees. He was painfully aware of his helplessness.  
He could just die right here, right now and no one would care. After some thoughts this doesn't seem like a bad option, he thought. No one cares anyway, so why bother with living in a first place?  
There was nothing special about him, he was mediocre student in his art classes, he never impressed anyone with his art, he believed in nothing, his life literally had no purpose... And now he walked the red thin line between keeping on living and letting go.

He wish he could be strong enough to just drink it all away, but last night he emptied all bottles in the apartment and nothing happened. Just after waking up with severe headache he decided to take this stupid injection. It wasn't his first time on opioids, just first pyretic shock he got.

It was painfully hot if you can even describe it that way. His personal hell, just below his skin. After some time he was getting numb. Stupid thought stormed his mind " _Maybe my brain is getting extra toasty right now?_ " He smiled at it. All the strength left him long while ago. " _I bet it is._ " He closed his eyes, hoping to never open them again.

Sudden rhythm in the darkness kept his mind awake. It was getting louder and louder, and finally someone called him by name. It was weird, he always thought there will be tunnel with light in the end, but he can't complain, right? After all, he's getting his wish.  
Voice, thought, was nice and strong and he could even believe it was some kind of angel calling him. Of course, he didn't belong in heaven, but he can dream, right? Or maybe it is a devil and he loves him for living his life so wickedly? This was tempting voice, definitely worth sinning for.

Something broke or cracked and Grantaire suddenly wanted to open his eyes, but his lids turned out to be too heavy. Someone was calling him from different directions. Is this how going to hell looks like? It sure was getting weird, but maybe it's the drugs in his veins that made experience so strange.

"For God's sake, are you really that drunk?" Words have little meaning for him, but he listened to this beautiful melody of devil's voice.

"Do you even hear me? Grantaire? Open your eyes." Demand was so obvious, but he couldn't follow. Not anymore.

"How can you can even drink yourself unconcious?" There was something familiar in this voice. In the way how disgusted it was with him, how disappointed and angry... could it be his father's voice? Old men for sure was rotting in hell, but no, this voice was too soft, too nice for ears...

Suddenly he felt cold marble against his cheek, then forehead. It was so wonderful feeling that he realised he can open his eyes for a moment. In blinding light he saw a beautiful, young face surrounded with golden halo. This was an angel, but... why?  
Why an angel found his body here?

"Oh my, you're burning hot." His cold marble statue look at him panicked. He pressed his forehead against pale, cold skin and groaned silently. "I have to cool you somehow."

Quick, impatient hands touched his neck, shoulders, one even managed to slip under his shirt and Grantaire shivered under this touch. Unfortunately, he was too weak to keep his eyes open. This view, this beautiful person was nice to see, but it was beyond his power right now. In the end - he don't even deserve looking at angel, right?

"You're really burning..." He heard panic and shortly after he felt... light. His angel lifted him with such ease and they float somewhere. It was weird that he couldn't hear flapping of his wings?Weird creature it was, for sure.

 "It won't be pleasant, but just try to stay still, okay? I'm sorry, it's the only way. Just try to stand it." He was put somewhere. Everything was equally dark behind closed eyes, so he had no idea what's going on. Of course, having troubled, tangled mind wasn't exactly helping in figuring this out either. After that it was only worse.

Cold, penetrating, stinging, painful cold surrounded him and he tried to fight it, but angel kept his hands on his shoulders.

 _"Please let me leave, please, it's horrid, don't let it hurt me like this, please, please."_ \- This was the only words he could think of. Near his ear, slightly nervous voice tried to keep him calm.

"It's just water. I need to cool you down right now, calm down, I'm here, everything will be all right. Can you hear me?"

" _Please, it's not fair, I can't stand it, it's awful, make it stop, please, make it stop, make it stop..._ "

"Grantaire, just sit still, everything will be all right. You have to trust me."

" _Make it stop, it hurts, I'm not strong enough, I'm gonna freeze now, please, I can't do it. It hurts._ "

"Do you trust me?"

" _Of course I trust you!_ "

And then his eyes opened.

At first it was only blinding light and silhouette, somehow even lighter. Slowly he began to see golden curls, blue eyes and absolutely fearful face of...

"Enjolras?" He whispered.

"Yes, yes I'm with you. Just stay still few more minutes, can you do that?" His usually fearless leader now had no idea how to manage this situation. It wasn't so calming, seeing his marble statue like this.

"It's... it's f-freezing." His voice was hoarse and low.

"You had high fever for I don't know how long. I found you on the floor, unconscious."

Grantaire's body started to shake again. He realised he was completely clothed and material was irritating against his skin. It kept too much cold too close. He tried to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry I put you in clothes, I thought you're..." Enjolras helped him with it. He gently took off his shirt and helped with jeans and put it all aside. Grantaire felt weird, sitting here almost naked in freezing water, face to face with his hopeless friend.

"Can I... c-can I go out n-now?" He asked, with miserable expression on his face.

"I should take you to a hospital, immediately." Enjolras gave him troubled look.

"Just... just give me t-two aspiri-rines a-and t-tea. It's no-nothing seriouss." He managed to stutter out with his jaw shaking.

"Are you joking? We'll dry you out and I call cab to take you to St. Michael's. We don't know why you had such high fever, it may be something serious." Enjolras stood and helped his friend to get out of the bathtub.

He wrapped R in towels and slowly lead him to his bedroom. Grantaire felt good enough to go by himself, but there was something nice about his Apollo taking care of him like this.

"I'm better now. Seriously, I'll ju-just take two aspirins and I'll be fine." He sat on his bed, trying to stop shaking. He looked so miserable with his wet hair, body covered in towels and with this face...

"Why don't you want to go to the hospital?" Enjolras sat beside him. His voice was calm, but he gave his friend strongly disapproving look.

"I... I took opium, okay? I a little too much and... it apparently was some shitty stuff in there and..." It was hard enough to say this without this judging eyes of Apollo. Now he hates him again. After this few blessed minutes, he's condemned.

"So now you're junkie?"Enjolras' voice was suddenly harsh and cold.

"Not everyone can be blessed with soul strong enough to stand this reality."

 

Moment of silence between them was also hard to stand, but in this state none of them could be angry for too long. 

"I'll better find this aspirines before you'll get all hot again." Said Enjolras, getting up.

"You're saying I'm not hot right now?" Grantaire sent him his best smug.

Yeah, he's definately feeling better now...

**Author's Note:**

> Cheap, bad, unclean opium may cause very bad, high fever. It don't ususally cause bad trip (not in a way LSD does) but combied with suicidal thoughts... you get the idea. Also, opium effect lasts about 4 hours and in the last hour you can manage fever with hot aspirin and few blankets. But Grantaire overdosed...
> 
> Fic written because I overdosed "Leave" covered by George Blagden.


End file.
